


I'm Gagging For You

by annabeth



Series: i can't believe i wrote emetophilia [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bad Sex, Beka is a bad influence, Emetophilia, Hung Otabek, I'm Not Ashamed, Jjbek, M/M, Pre-Canon, Slight Crackfic, The Author Regrets Everything, Underage - Freeform, fucked up blowjobs, gagging/puking, poor poor JJ, seriously there's puking in this, unfortunate blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 17:18:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12137337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabeth/pseuds/annabeth
Summary: "Oral sex isn't sex anyway," Beks tells him. "It's like, gateway sex. It doesn't count."





	I'm Gagging For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadesofhades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadesofhades/gifts).



> Written because [ShadesofHades](http://archiveofourown.org/users/shadesofhades) bunnied me in a comment to the first emetophilia I wrote. This, btw, is essentially a prequel to [Bad Break Blowjob](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12067848).
> 
> The "butt stuff" comment was made to me in a text from [Ashii Black](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ashiiblack).
> 
> I was drunk on lack of sleep when I wrote this, so it's slightly more cracky than intended.

"If it's just butt stuff," Otabek Altin says with an air of superiority, "then it doesn't count against that stupid premarital sex injunction."

"Are you sure?" JJ is wearing footed pajamas because his mother bought them for him, and he wants to please her—honor thy parents and all that. Even if privately they make him feel like a little kid—the type of person who's not ready for the things that his best friend is suggesting.

"Yes. It's not fucking a girl, and it's not masturbation, so it's not a problem. Do you see?"

JJ is not at all certain he _does_ see, but Beks is already so worldly JJ feels like an innocent babe next to him, despite the fact that he's a year older. He's even been dating Izzy for a few weeks now, and she's wearing a promise ring—that she won't have sex before marriage.

"I don't know…" JJ says, trying not to make it a whine. Beks sits up straight in his bed—he's actually in JJ's bed!—and reaches for JJ.

"Oral sex isn't sex anyway," Beks tells him. "It's like, gateway sex. It doesn't count."

"You just want a blowjob," JJ says, trying to sound like he knows what he's talking about. In reality, everything he knows about blowjobs was written on a bathroom wall. Mostly a crude drawing, actually; a girl with hugely comical tits with a dick stuffed so far into her mouth it bulged in her throat. JJ's not even sure it's okay for boys to do that together, but he so wants Beks to be happy. He's felt funny in his pants area for weeks now, whenever Beks is around.

Yeah, something about Otabek Altin makes JJ's young, sixteen-year-old cock excitable. He's tried willing it away; he's tried cold showers; he's tried prayer on his knees in the little chapel on his parents' property. Nothing works. He begs for intercession, but nothing _happens_! JJ doesn't understand what he's doing wrong.

Worse, he never has this problem when he's around Izzy. He gets hard at weird times, just like his father said would happen, but the only time it's consistent is when he's around Otabek.

"I'll do you one too," Beks says. "I promise."

"Okay," JJ agrees, because he's sixteen, he's horny, the person he definitely _should not have_ a crush on is sitting in his bed, wearing only a thin sleeveless t-shirt and boxer shorts. He's not beneath the blankets, either, so JJ can see the beginnings of a bulge in his shorts.

"Come here, Jean," Beks says, softly. "I really like you. Can't you tell?"

He can't believe this is really happening! His crush is actually proposing to do dirty stuff with him. It's got to be wrong—nothing that feels good is ever not a sin—but surely he can make it right with God after? A few prayers, maybe Confession, maybe some indulgences even. But then it will be all right. His maman has always told him that he can get right with God at any time and be forgiven.

And Beks is so convincing. How can it be wrong? JJ thinks there might be something in his Bible about this, but he doesn't quite remember. He climbs over to Beks's side of the bed and straddles his friend's lap, leaning in close.

Beks smells a little bit like sweat and motor oil. This last is probably because his father bought him a motorcycle to fix up so that he can drive it when he's old enough. He also smells a bit musty, probably because they haven't washed before bed yet, but surprisingly the scent lingers in his nostrils and makes his hard on increasingly worse.

"Okay, Jean," Beks says, putting a thumb at the corner of his lip. "I'm going to kiss you now. Okay?"

JJ nods, eyes wide, watching every movement Otabek makes. Beks slides his thumb across JJ's lower lip, and JJ doesn't really intend to do it, but he opens his mouth and licks it. And then watches Beks shiver and tremble, his eyes fluttering closed, his mouth quivering.

They sit like that for a long moment, breathing each other's air, and then Beks wraps his arms around JJ and dives into a kiss that leaves JJ breathless, gasping, and his world rocked.

A kiss from Izzy never did this to him!

"Do you want me to blow you?" JJ asks, reaching down between their bodies. He barely grazes Otabek's stiff cock before his friend's head is falling away from his.

"God, yes, Jean, that would be divine." Beks pants heavily, then adds, "It's my first time for that too. I mean, I did it once, but no one ever did it for me."

"I get to be the first?" JJ asks, feeling lucky, chosen. So special that Beks would want _him_ to do it!

"Yeah. C'mon, Jean," and he has to laugh, because that rhymes. He eagerly sits back, balanced on Beks's thighs, and pulls his dick through the slit in his boxers.

It is. Fucking. Huge. JJ can't believe his eyes. He'd had no idea his friend was packing a fucking bazooka in his pants. But he likes it—it makes him feel less gangly and stupid, which probably makes no sense to anyone but JJ, but he can't help it.

He slides down Beks's body, hands on his washboard abs, and then opens his mouth.

Maybe he's too eager. Maybe it's a miscalculation. Maybe it's misunderstanding the crude art on the bathroom wall. Or maybe it's just bad fucking luck.

But as JJ goes down, Otabek's hips rise up, and it's like a perfect storm: his cocked and loaded gun drags against the back of JJ's throat and then slips in a little, cutting off the air to his windpipe and nudging too hard against the back of his throat.

He coughs around Otabek's cock, then gags. Then, to his mortification, his entire dinner fills his mouth and he tries to pull away, but it's too late: he vomits all over himself _and_ Beks—all over that beautiful dick.

It runs in thick rivulets down Otabek's cock and pools on his belly, and JJ lifts his hands to his face, heedless of the mess there, and tears collect at the corners of his eyes. Oh, shit! Beks will never love him again.

Except Otabek's mouth twists, he gives a strange groan, and his hips come off the bed—JJ's not prepared for the strings of come that hit him in the face, his lower lip, his forehead. He thinks it might be in his hair.

JJ scrambles back, wiping at the putrid mess on his face, crying in earnest now. This! This is why he's not supposed to do these things—God's punishments aren't supposed to happen in life, but JJ never understood that; he always knew it had to be wrong, and now he's proven right. He shouldn't have put his mouth on another boy, especially before marriage.

Beks is breathing hard, lying back with vomit cooling on him, but he's in no hurry for a shower, it seems like. Did he fucking _like_ gagging JJ?

JJ can't get in the shower fast enough, grateful that his father and mother are both already sleeping and no one catches him sprinting for the bathroom with puke and come on his face.

In the end, JJ goes on a religious retreat—a silent one—to get right with Jesus. His parents never understood why he wanted to, but they never pushed him to reveal anything either. By the time he comes home, Otabek Altin has moved his home rink again. JJ is relieved, and he's thankful he doesn't have to tell anyone why.

JJ doesn't see him again for years, but he never forgets. And even though he knows it's un-Christian, he never forgives.

Mostly because he's certain there's a place for him in Hell, and it's due to his former best friend and _very_ abbreviated lover.

end.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me (helm-puppet-trash) on [Tumblr](http://helm-puppet-trash.tumblr.com)!


End file.
